Perfectamente Bien
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Un One-Shot basado en el simple amor que siempre existió entre Zoey y Chase, a quienes quizás no les iría tan mal siendo más que amigos. Traducción de 'Perfectly Fine' de Rupertsbabe.


**Hola! No he estado aquí por un largo tiempo, ni siquiera para hojear alguna historia, pero realmente quería. No vengo con nada de mi autoría sin embargo D: PERO! Sí les traigo una historia que hacía mucho tiempo había traducido de este sitio, y nunca publiqué; la estaba leyendo y pensé que al ser tan... tierna debería hacerlo ^^ xD Así que aquí está. Aun adoro Zoey 101. xDDD Y el Choey. xD**

**Espero os guste. xD La historia original pertenece al usuario _rupertsbabe _y el link de la historia es este: /s/2546007/1/. Espero les guste! :3**

* * *

Zoey Brooks se encontraba sentada arriba de su rosa cama, en su habitación. Aquella que compartía con Nicole y Dana, sus amigas.

Se encontraba más que sentada en realidad. Muy dentro suyo, su mente había llegado a una conclusión. Una conclusión reciente que le causaba una mezcla extraña de miedo y emoción. Miró alrededor hacia Dana y Nicole, quienes, como siempre peleaban sobre Dios sabe qué. Y así, murmuró en voz alta su conclusión.

- Me gusta Chase.

Dana y Nicole se callaron. Dana la observaba boquiabierta, mientras que Nicole la observaba igualmente boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

- Creo que pudimos haberte oído mal, Zo. – comenzó Nicole

- Sí, yo creo que por primera vez, ella tiene razón. – siguió Dana mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Zoey.

- No, no escucharon mal; dije que me gusta Chase – respondió Zoey – Quiero decir, de veras me gusta. Mucho más de lo que me gustó alguien antes.

- ¡LO SABÍA! – saltó Nicole con un grito

- ¡¿Tú qué?! – exclamaron Dana y Zoey al unísono

- Me acabo de dar cuenta hoy... ¿cómo podías tú saber? – preguntó Zoey cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, no sé. – continuó Nicole – Soy buena en ese tipo de cosas, creo.

- ¡Guau! ¡Nicole es buena en algo! – dijo Dana en un tono notoriamente sarcástico

- ¡Oh, cállate! – contestó Nicole, con ojos cristalizados – ¡Sólo porque tú eres una presumida, cretina, Logan femenina, no significa que puedas ser mala todo el tiempo!

- ¡¿LOGAN FEMENINA?! – estalló Dana

- Sí. Eso es lo que dije. Así que ahora, si me disculpan, voy a secar mi cabello y ponerle algo de anti-frizz antes de que se convierta en una bola de pelos. – y con eso, se marchó hasta los baños.

- Demasiado tarde. – dijo Dana marchándose del cuarto también.

- Gracias por la charla, chicas. De veras son personas maravillosas. – dijo Zoey mientras se levantaba para encontrarse con Chase, en su usual encuentro de tareas de Matemáticas.

- ¡Hola Zoey! – saludó él en cuanto ella se le acercó.

- ¡Hola! – respondió con emoción. Luego, sacó su laptop, se sentó junto a él en el banco y comenzó a trabajar.

- ¿Zoey, qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué? No pasa nada. – respondió ella sin sacar la vista de la pantalla

- Acabas de entrar como Xoey Nooks. – respondió él mientras tomaba la laptop y escribía su verdadero nombre. – ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes decirme qué pasa!

Mejor amigo. Esas palabras la golpeaban como una roca. Eso era todo lo que ella significaba para él. Sólo un amiga.

- De acuerdo, bien. Verás, hay un chico que me gusta. Y es de veras dulce y divertido, además somos muy buenos amigos y acabo de darme cuenta hoy qué sentía realmente. Estoy de veras confundida, y no tengo idea de qué hacer, ¡ayúdame!

Chase se veía increíblemente decepcionado cuando Zoey lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó

- No puedo decirte. – contestó ella cortante. Podía sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado claro.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Lo conozco o algo así? – preguntó él tornándose algo impaciente.

- Podríamos decir que sí...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zoey se cansó.

- ¿Qué, tengo que pararme y gritárselo al mundo? ¿Es decir, qué quieres que haga, escribirlo en un tablón de anuncios y refregártelo en la cara?

- Tal vez podrías sólo decirme así luego no tendrás que ni siquiera preocuparte en terminar rompiendo la nariz de tu amigo y tener que resistir los reclamos de Logan de que tiene que vivir con algo que tiene una nariz rota y... bueno, tú entiendes.- dijo él sonriendo

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces, arrancó una pieza de papel de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en él.

Luego de cinco minutos, Zoey dobló la nota y la encerró en la mano de Chase.

- Llámame en cuanto acabes de leerla, ¿OK? – dijo Zoey para después irse casi corriendo hacia su dormitorio, dejando a un Chase algo sorprendido, que luego sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, desdobló la nota para comenzar a leerla.

_Chase,_

_Verás, he estado sintiéndome diferente alrededor tuyo desde hace bastante, y ahora, __el simple pensar en tu nombre o la forma en que sonríes__ me envía hacia una nueva dimensión de vértigo. Estaba asustada en un principio, porque nunca me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, y no quería evitarte. Pero luego, esta mañana golpeó a mi puerta. Me gustas Chase. En una manera en la cual __**ningún amigo**__ debería gustarle otro. Pero no odio sentirme así. En realidad me hace sentir feliz, porque siempre seremos amigos, no importa qué pase. Bueno, al menos espero que lo seamos. En serio, no te culparía si tú nunca quieres volver a hablarme otra vez. Pero si quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Zoey cuarto 101. Siempre estaré ahí para ti si quieres hablar._

_Sinceramente,_

_Zoey_

- Guau – pensó Chase, no perdiendo ni un segundo antes de sacar su celular y llamarla.

- Leí tu nota. – dijo él

Ella no respondió, estaba nerviosa. Él podía sentirlo.

- Espera allí – agregó para calmarla un poco – Estaré en un minuto, así podremos hablar.

No tardó más de lo que dijo en llegar. En cuanto golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió, no vio a Zoey como él esperaba, sino a Dana con Nicole detrás.

- No te preocupes. Ya nos vamos – contestó Dana en cuanto vio la cara que Chase hizo. – Acabamos de ser echadas de _nuestro propio_ cuarto para que _tú_ puedas entrar, así que mejor que valga la pena. Y te juro que si haces llorar a Zoey, yo te haré llorar más. – agregó mientras ambas salían.

- ¡Buena suerte! – susurró Nicole antes de salir

Chase entró con el corazón palpitando mucho más rápido de lo normal. Pero estaba bien, por lo menos sabía que tenía todo a su favor.

- Hola Zoey. – dijo él en cuanto entró y se sentó al lado de ella, intentando que lo mire a los ojos.

- ¿Iba en serio lo que escribiste en la nota, Zo? – preguntó mirándola pasivamente.

- Claro que sí. Y nada cambió. – Murmuró ella tranquilamente

- Qué bien. – respondió Chase mientras se inclinaba lentamente y tomaba su mano tímidamente. – Porque me gustas desde que te conozco... Quise decírtelo tantas veces... pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo me interrumpía u otra cosa.

Finalmente ella lo miró, y dejó salir la sonrisa que tanto ansiaba mostrar al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Chase la miró también y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron. Él sonrió aún más y se inclinó lenta y tímidamente, dándole el tiempo de apartarse si quería. Pero ella no lo hizo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y esa fue la razón para que Chase se inclinara completamente y la besara leve y suavemente en los labios.

- Dios, esperé tanto para eso... – murmuró Chase en cuanto ambos se apartaron.

Su corazón palpitaba muchísimo más de lo normal. ¡Chase gustaba de ella! ¡Chase gustaba _muchísimo_ de ella! ¡Chase la besó!

Zoey sonrió otra vez y otra vez se inclinó para besarlo. Amaba la sensación de sus labios encima de los de ella. Todo se sentía tan bien. Desde su brazo en su espalda, hasta su mano en su cabello alborotado. Desde sus manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios rozándose. Todo se sentía simplemente tan... bien. Ella suspiró largamente, y ambos se recostaron en su cama, ella con su cabeza sobre su pecho, él con su mano en su cabello.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Zoey mientras él le acariciaba el cabello

- Ahora seguimos adelante y dejamos que la vida nos lleve adondequiera que estemos destinados a ir. – dijo Chase seriamente – Simplemente superamos todo juntos.

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Así estaba bien. Chase y ella, superando a la vida juntos. Recostados en su cama. Con su mano en su cabello... perfectamente bien.

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar si les gustó :3 Tal vez salga con algo mío pronto... nadie sabe. xD **

**Saludos! :3 **

_**IsabellaGranger12.**_


End file.
